Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170607034535
"Hey, you take that back!" Sora shouted angrily as he was defending Elsa from anybody who dares to insult Elsa like that ever since Anna was turned against Elsa. "Take back what you said to poor Elsa!" Donald demanded angrily as he was also defending Elsa from anybody who especially dares to call Elsa a brat. "Why? Take what back?" "Calling Elsa a scam, a fake, brat and all the other bad names!" Mickey glared in the defense of Elsa. "Saying that Elsa's nothing but a scam." Donald answered angrily. "Saying that Elsa never ever even deserves to be Anna's sister at all. You're using Anna to go against Elsa, aren't you?" Sora snapped furiously. "Using her? Oh no don't be stupid nor ridiculous, Sora! All I've been ever doing so far is taking much better care of her than her no good for nothing parents could've ever since she freely came to me for real comfort, especially after all the abusive disrespect she got from none other than all of Elsa's bratty favoritism showing friends. She couldn't make any other friends that easily at all and it's especially all because of this little brat, Elsa who's always the favorite one no matter what. After all, this little brat's the reason Anna was neglected by her parents." "Elsa's not a brat!" Sora shouted angrily. "Oh is she? If Elsa's not a brat, then what is she?" "She's anything but a brat!" Kairi defended Elsa. "You're only making up lies to replace Elsa as Anna's friend, aren't you?" Sora snarled in fury. "Oh no, not one, Sora, all I'm doing is to eliminate Anna's pain and suffering. I'll do anything to be there for her without the likes of this stupid brat butting in with her protectiveness. It's much better if Anna was properly raised to be less isolated away from Arendelle, especially away from the likes this little brat, isn't it?" "No!" Sora glared in anger. "Why not?" "There's no way Anna would give up on Elsa!" Sora glared in the defense of Elsa. "Well, it's a nightmare for Anna and this stupid little brat being isolated in the same isolation in Arendelle together with each other during the separation, isn't it?" "No it's not a nightmare!" Kairi shook her head as she refused to believe any of the lies they've made up about Elsa in order to have Anna to themselves. "I was there to comfort her not only when Anna's crying of rage, fury and anger." "I don't believe that." Sora glared as he scoffed. "Believe it, Anna's better with me and not with the likes of that little brat anymore. It's better if Elsa was never ever even Anna's sister, isn't it?" "No!" Donald said angrily. "They're sisters no matter what." Kairi said. "That's the fact I can't stand at all." "Yeah right, like we're going to trust you to do anything to turn Anna against Elsa." Sora scoffed angrily. "Humph! Must you try to change my mind about this little brat here? All the six of you supported Anna's engagement to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles unlike this no good for nothing little brat who just had to reject her wish to marry Hans but then all the six of you turned around defend this little brat who shut Anna's fairytale dream down. No wonder Anna has to suffer from being easily overshadowed by the likes of some brat like her." "Well, none of us can help but this this was a bad idea." Kairi said. "Humph! Then some other friends you all are too just like this little brat is." Donald's face turned red as he was about to lose his temper but Mickey and Goofy tried to calm him down.